


Morning Sun

by ChibiStarr



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 07:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10849566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiStarr/pseuds/ChibiStarr
Summary: Dorian hates mornings.





	Morning Sun

The morning sun was streaming in through a gap in the velvet curtains, a line of light illuminating the otherwise dark room. It was a sign of the new day, a promise of greater things to come, a gentle beacon beckoning to the awakening populace.

Dorian hated it with a passion. He wanted to _stay_ asleep, thank you very much, and that sword of heat falling onto his back and warming his skin to unbearable temperatures was ruining it _all._ He rolled over with a small groan and while it brought relief to his poor back now his chest was prickling from its new sun treatment.

There was an answering groan next to him and an arm was thrown across his waist, and this time the heat was delicious and the weight comforting. “What are you doing? Go back to sleep,” Alexius’s sleepy voice mumbled at him from the tangle of sheets wrapped over his body.

He turned to look at the magister, a smile on his lips as he took in the sight. He was silent for so long that Alexius opened an eye and peered at him from its bleary depths. “I can’t,” he said, putting his voice into a long-suffering whine. “The sun bothers me and makes me hot.” He tried to pout a little for good measure. Charmingly so, though, just like he always was.

Alexius gave a light scoff and his eye slid shut. “Then close the curtains,” he replied, half-talking into his pillow. He shifted closer to Dorian, pulling him closer in the process.

The young mage went willingly. The curve of his body seemed to fit perfectly against Alexius and that made him smile, charmingly of course, not ridiculously wide at _all_ , at the thought. He could smell Alexius all around him, even the bedsheets were imprinted with the scent of the magister and it made him want to stay right here forever. “And leave you here? I would never do such to a magister.” A sly little grin came across his face and he leaned closer. “Besides with the predicament I’m in I can hardly walk without feeling an _excruciating_ pain, and would you want me to go through that?” He considered wiggling his hips for good measure, but Alexius would probably take that as a sign that he really wasn’t feeling that bad.

“You don’t have to stand,” Alexius said with a sigh. “Just use magic.”

“I don’t know how,” Dorian retorted, really pouting this time.

Another sigh answered his words and Alexius’s arm lifted from him and he snapped his fingers. Just like that the curtains were yanked shut as if pulled by unseen hands and the room was plunged into a dimness that was just barely above total darkness. “There, simple telekinesis. I’m surprised you never though of it, you’re talented enough to.”

The compliment, so casually spoken, was enough to make his heart thud in his chest. Dorian had barely heard it spoken to him in earnest. How many times had he heard that from his teachers and his father, all under the illusion of caring for him? _”You’re such a talented mage and you’re ruining your life!”_ Using his own brilliance to make him feel guilty. Meanwhile Alexius would say it in times like this, unprovoked, just stating it like an obvious fact. The wave of emotion that rose into his throat was crushing in its intensity and he swallowed a few times trying to clear it. “It seems I have been beaten,” he said with forced lightness and a watery smile. “I concede my defeat to you.”

Alexius sat up on his elbows and Dorian could _feel_ the eyes gazing at him even though Alexius was no more than a vague shape in the gloom. He tried to keep up his smile despite knowing that it wasn’t visible, and a moment later there was a hand stroking his face, cupping the contours in his soft palm that smelled faintly of lemongrass. It was followed by lips and Dorian made a surprised noise as the softness pressed against him but Alexius was so _good_ and he pressed closer. It ended far too soon for his tastes and left him pouting again. “Don’t think about those people,” Alexius’s whispered to him. “Listen, you are talented and brilliant, and in Tevinter that is crucial. Never let those petty criticisms harm you, understand?” He waited for him to nod before giving him another kiss and laying back down. “Good, now go back to sleep.”

He had to chuckle, the warmth in his chest spreading all over his body, making him light and nearly floating. Alexius always seemed to know just what to say to make him feel better about himself and he was the only person in the world whose words Dorian really took to heart. “Of course,” he murmured back, scooting closer and nestling into Alexius’s arm and chest.


End file.
